Microarrays are widely used and increasingly important tools for rapid hybridization analysis of sample solutions against hundreds or thousands of precisely ordered and positioned features on the active surfaces of microarrays that contain different types of molecules. Microarrays are normally prepared by synthesizing or attaching a large number of molecular species to a chemically prepared substrate such as silicone, glass, or plastic. Each feature, or element, on the active surface of the microarray is defined to be a small, regularly-shaped region on the surface of the substrate. The features are arranged in a regular pattern. Each feature may contain a different molecular species, and the molecular species within a given feature may differ from the molecular species within the remaining features of the microarray. In one type of hybridization experiment, a sample solution containing radioactively, fluorescently, or chemoluminescently labeled molecules is applied to the active surface of the microarray. Certain of the labeled molecules in the sample solution may specifically bind to, or hybridize with, one or more of the different molecular species in one or more features of the microarray. Following hybridization, the sample solution is removed by washing the surface of the microarray with a buffer solution, and the microarray is then analyzed by radiometric or optical methods to determine to which specific features of the microarray the labeled molecules are bound. Thus, in a single experiment, a solution of labeled molecules can be screened for binding to hundreds or thousands of different molecular species that together compose the microarray. Microarrays commonly contain oligonucleotides or complementary deoxyribonucleic molecules to which labeled deoxyribonucleic acid and ribonucleic acid molecules bind via sequence-specific hybridization.
Generally, radiometric or optical analysis of the microarray produces a scanned image consisting of a two-dimensional matrix, or grid, of pixels, each pixel having one or more intensity values corresponding to one or more signals. Scanned images are commonly produced electronically by optical or radiometric scanners and the resulting two-dimensional matrix of pixels is stored in computer memory or on a non-volatile storage device. Alternatively, analog methods of analysis, such as photography, can be used to produce continuous images of a microarray that can be then digitized by a scanning device and stored in computer memory or in a computer storage device.
Microarrays are often prepared on 1-inch by 3-inch glass substrates, not coincidentally having dimensions of common glass microscope slides. Commercial microarrays are often prepared on smaller substrates that are embedded in plastic housings. FIG. 1 shows a common, currently available commercial microarray packaged within a plastic housing. The microarray substrate 101 is embedded within the large, rather bulky plastic housing 102 to form an upper transparent cover over an aperture 103 within the plastic housing 102. The features that together compose the microarray are arranged on the inner, or downward, surface of the substrate 101, and are thus exposed to a chamber within the plastic housing 102 comprising the microarray substrate 101 and the sides of the aperture 104–107. A transparent bottom cover may be embedded in the lower surface of the plastic housing to seal the chamber in order to create a small reaction vessel into which sample solutions may be introduced for hybridization with molecular species bound to the substrate of the microarray. Thus, the plastic housing serves to package the microarray and protect the microarray from contamination and mechanical damage during handling and storage, and may also serve as a reaction chamber in which sample solutions are introduced for hybridization with features of the microarray. The plastic housing may further serve as a support for the microarray during optical or radiometric scanning of the microarray following exposure of the microarray to sample solutions. Scanning may, in certain cases, be carried out through the substrate of the microarray without a need to remove the microarray from the plastic housing.
The ability to denature and renature double-stranded deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) and ribonucleic acid (“RNA”) has led to the development of many extremely powerful and discriminating assay technologies for identifying the presence of DNA and RNA polymers having particular base sequences or containing particular base subsequences within complex mixtures of different nucleic acid polymers, other biopolymers, and inorganic and organic chemical compounds. One such methodology is the array-based hybridization assay. An array comprises a substrate upon which a regular pattern of features is prepared by various manufacturing processes. Each feature of the array contains a large number of identical oligonucleotides covalently bound to the surface of the feature. These bound oligonucleotides are known as probes. In general, chemically distinct probes are bound to the different features of an array, so that each feature corresponds to a particular nucleotide sequence.
Once an array has been prepared, the array may be exposed to a sample solution of target DNA or RNA molecules labeled with fluorophores, chemiluminescent compounds, or radioactive atoms. Labeled target DNA or RNA hybridizes through base pairing interactions to the complementary probe DNA, synthesized on the surface of the array. Targets that do not contains nucleotide sequences complementary to any of the probes bound to array surface do not hybridize to generate stable duplexes and, as a result, tend to remain in solution. The sample solution is then rinsed from the surface of the array, washing away any unbound-labeled DNA molecules. In other embodiments, unlabeled target sample is allowed to hybridize with the array first. Typically, such a target sample has been modified with a chemical moiety that will react with a second chemical moiety in subsequent steps. Then, either before or after a wash step, a solution containing the second chemical moiety bound to a label is reacted with the target on the array. After washing, the array is ready for scanning. Biotin and avidin represent an example of a pair of chemical moieties that can be utilized for such steps.
Finally, the bound labeled DNA molecules are detected via optical or radiometric scanning. Optical scanning involves exciting labels of bound labeled DNA molecules with electromagnetic radiation of appropriate frequency and detecting fluorescent emissions from the labels, or detecting light emitted from chemiluminescent labels. When radioisotope labels are employed, radiometric scanning can be used to detect the signal emitted from the hybridized features. Additional types of signals are also possible, including electrical signals generated by electrical properties of bound target molecules, magnetic properties of bound target molecules, and other such physical properties of bound target molecules that can produce a detectable signal. Optical, radiometric, or other types of scanning produce an analog or digital representation of the array, with features to which labeled target molecules are hybridized optically or digitally differentiated from those features to which no labeled DNA molecules are bound. In other words, the analog or digital representation of a scanned array displays positive signals for features to which labeled DNA molecules are hybridized and displays negative features to which no, or an undetectably small number of, labeled DNA molecules are bound. Features displaying positive signals in the analog or digital representation indicate the presence of DNA molecules with complementary nucleotide sequences in the original sample solution. Moreover, the signal intensity produced by a feature is generally related to the amount of labeled DNA bound to the feature, in turn related to the concentration, in the sample to which the array was exposed, of labeled DNA complementary to the oligonucleotide within the feature.
One, two, or more than two data subsets within a data set can be obtained from a single molecular array by scanning the molecular array for one, two or more than two types of signals. Two or more data subsets can also be obtained by combining data from two different arrays. When optical scanning is used to detect fluorescent or chemiluminescent emission from chromophore labels, a first set of signals, or data subset, may be generated by scanning the molecular array at a first optical wavelength, a second set of signals, or data subset, may be generated by scanning the molecular array at a second optical wavelength, and additional sets of signals may be generated by scanning the molecular at additional optical wavelengths. Different signals may be obtained from a molecular array by radiometric scanning to detect radioactive emissions one, two, or more than two different energy levels. Target molecules may be labeled with either a first chromophore that emits light at a first wavelength, or a second chromophore that emits light at a second wavelength. Following hybridization, the molecular array can be scanned at the first wavelength to detect target molecules, labeled with the first chromophore, hybridized to features of the molecular array, and can then be scanned at the second wavelength to detect target molecules, labeled with the second chromophore, hybridized to the features of the molecular array. In one common molecular array system, the first chromophore emits light at a red visible-light wavelength, and the second chromophore emits light at a green, visible-light wavelength. The data set obtained from scanning the molecular array at the red wavelength is referred to as the “red signal,” and the data set obtained from scanning the molecular array at the green wavelength is referred to as the “green signal.” While it is common to use one or two different chromophores, it is possible to use one, three, four, or more than four different chromophores and to scan a molecular array at one, three, four, or more than four wavelengths to produce one, three, four, or more than four data sets.
An array may include any one-, two- or three-dimensional arrangement of addressable regions, or features, each bearing a particular chemical moiety or moieties, such as biopolymers, associated with that region. Any given array substrate may carry one, two, or four or more arrays disposed on a front surface of the substrate. Depending upon the use, any or all of the arrays may be the same or different from one another and each may contain multiple spots or features. A typical array may contain more than ten, more than one hundred, more than one thousand, more ten thousand features, or even more than one hundred thousand features, in an area of less than 20 cm2 or even less than 10 cm2. For example, square features may have widths, or round feature may have diameters, in the range from a 10 μm to 1.0 cm. In other embodiments each feature may have a width or diameter in the range of 1.0 μm to 1.0 mm, usually 5.0 μm to 500 μm, and more usually 10 μm to 200 μm. Features other than round or square may have area ranges equivalent to that of circular features with the foregoing diameter ranges. At least some, or all, of the features may be of different compositions (for example, when any repeats of each feature composition are excluded the remaining features may account for at least 5%, 10%, or 20% of the total number of features). Interfeature areas are typically, but not necessarily, present. Interfeature areas generally do not carry probe molecules. Such interfeature areas typically are present where the arrays are formed by processes involving drop deposition of reagents, but may not be present when, for example, photolithographic array fabrication processes are used. When present, interfeature areas can be of various sizes and configurations.
Each array may cover an area of less than 100 cm2, or even less than 50 cm2, 10 cm2 or 1 cm2. In many embodiments, the substrate carrying the one or more arrays will be shaped generally as a rectangular solid having a length of more than 4 mm and less than 1 m, usually more than 4 mm and less than 600 mm, more usually less than 400 mm; a width of more than 4 mm and less than 1 m, usually less than 500 mm and more usually less than 400 mm; and a thickness of more than 0.01 mm and less than 5.0 mm, usually more than 0.1 mm and less than 2 mm and more usually more than 0.2 and less than 1 mm. Other shapes are possible, as well. With arrays that are read by detecting fluorescence, the substrate may be of a material that emits low fluorescence upon illumination with the excitation light. Additionally in this situation, the substrate may be relatively transparent to reduce the absorption of the incident illuminating laser light and subsequent heating if the focused laser beam travels too slowly over a region. For example, a substrate may transmit at least 20%, or 50% (or even at least 70%, 90%, or 95%), of the illuminating light incident on the front as may be measured across the entire integrated spectrum of such illuminating light or alternatively at 532 nm or 633 nm.
Arrays can be fabricated using drop deposition from pulsejets of either polynucleotide precursor units (such as monomers) in the case of in situ fabrication, or the previously obtained polynucleotide. Such methods are described in detail in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,242,266, U.S. 6,232,072, U.S. 6,180,351, U.S. 6,171,797, U.S. 6,323,043, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/302,898 filed Apr. 30, 1999 by Caren et al., and the references cited therein. Other drop deposition methods can be used for fabrication, as previously described herein. Also, instead of drop deposition methods, photolithographic array fabrication methods may be used such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,599,695, U.S. 5,753,788, and U.S. 6,329,143. Interfeature areas need not be present particularly when the arrays are made by photolithographic methods as described in those patents.
As pointed out above, array-based assays can involve other types of biopolymers, synthetic polymers, and other types of chemical entities. A biopolymer is a polymer of one or more types of repeating units. Biopolymers are typically found in biological systems and particularly include polysaccharides, peptides, and polynucleotides, as well as their analogs such as those compounds composed of, or containing, amino acid analogs or non-amino-acid groups, or nucleotide analogs or non-nucleotide groups. This includes polynucleotides in which the conventional backbone has been replaced with a non-naturally occurring or synthetic backbone, and nucleic acids, or synthetic or naturally occurring nucleic-acid analogs, in which one or more of the conventional bases has been replaced with a natural or synthetic group capable of participating in Watson-Crick-type hydrogen bonding interactions. Polynucleotides include single or multiple-stranded configurations, where one or more of the strands may or may not be completely aligned with another. For example, a biopolymer includes DNA, RNA, oligonucleotides, and PNA and other polynucleotides as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,902 and references cited therein, regardless of the source. An oligonucleotide is a nucleotide multimer of about 10 to 100 nucleotides in length, while a polynucleotide includes a nucleotide multimer having any number of nucleotides.
As an example of a non-nucleic-acid-based molecular array, protein antibodies may be attached to features of the array that would bind to soluble labeled antigens in a sample solution. Many other types of chemical assays may be facilitated by array technologies. For example, polysaccharides, glycoproteins, synthetic copolymers, including block copolymers, biopolymer-like polymers with synthetic or derivitized monomers or monomer linkages, and many other types of chemical or biochemical entities may serve as probe and target molecules for array-based analysis. A fundamental principle upon which arrays are based is that of specific recognition, by probe molecules affixed to the array, of target molecules, whether by sequence-mediated binding affinities, binding affinities based on conformational or topological properties of probe and target molecules, or binding affinities based on spatial distribution of electrical charge on the surfaces of target and probe molecules.
Although currently commonly used and widely commercially available, the plastic microarray packaging shown in FIG. 1 has a number of disadvantages. First, it is necessary to seal the substrate of the microarray within the plastic housing to prevent exchange of liquids and vapors between the external environment and the reaction chamber formed by the substrate of the microarray, the plastic housing, and a bottom cover. Microarray substrates are commonly made from glass. Thus, a tight seal between the glass microarray substrate and the plastic housing is required. Unfortunately, many sealants used to seal glass to plastic may contain unreactive monomer or produce reactive surfaces that interfere chemically within the hybridization processes that need to be carried out within the reaction vessel. A second disadvantage is that glass and plastic exhibit different thermal expansion behaviors, creating high stress that may lead to glass-to-plastic bond failures during exposure of the plastic microarray packaging and embedded microarray to thermal fluctuations. A third disadvantage of the plastic packaging shown in FIG. 1 is that the plastic packaging is generally insufficiently mechanically stable to allow for reliable automated positioning of the microarray within a scanning device. As a result, scanning devices need an auto-focusing feature or other additional electromechanical systems for positioning the microarray within the scanning device. A fourth disadvantage of the plastic packaging shown in FIG. 1 is that, when the embedded microarray is scanned without removing the microarray from the plastic packaging, the thickness of the microarray substrate or of the lower transparent cover, depending from which side of the package the microarray is scanned, must have a relatively precise and uniform thickness so that the microarray substrate or bottom cover is not a source of uncontrolled error during the scanning process. Manufacturing either the microarray substrate or bottom cover to the required precision and uniformity adds to the cost of the microarray/plastic housing module. In general, fully automated manufacture of the plastic housing and embedded microarray is both complex and difficult. A final disadvantage of the plastic packaging for the microarray shown in FIG. 1 is that the microarray/plastic housing module is primarily designed for individual handling, and lacks features that would facilitate automated positioning, hybridization, and scanning of the microarray/plastic housing modules. Thus, designers, manufacturers, and users of microarrays have recognized the need for a more economical packaging method and system for microarrays with features that facilitate automated processing and handling of microarrays.